1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulk ink supply system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A bulk ink supply system has been known as an ink supply means for an inkjet printer. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-518974. In this bulk ink supply system, a dummy cartridge is attached to a cartridge attaching port of the inkjet printer, and an ink pack containing ink of an amount as much as 1 liter or 2 liters is attached to an ink pack pedestal located at a position higher than the dummy cartridge.
The ink pack is composed of an ink pack unit for storing the ink and a spout unit to be attached to the ink pack pedestal. A male connector of a hollow rod shape provided on the ink pack pedestal is inserted through the spout unit, by which the ink pack is attached, and then the ink contained in the ink pack is supplied to an inkjet head through the male connector and the dummy cartridge. When a remaining amount of the ink contained in the ink pack reaches a predetermined threshold amount or below, a user detaches the ink pack from the mail connector, and attaches a new ink pack to the male connector replacing the old one.